This invention relates to an improvement in refuse collecting vehicles of the kind generally defined in the preamble of claim 1.
In one known type of such refuse collecting vehicles means are provided for swinging (up) the refuse container on a horizontal axis extending transversely with respect to the refuse truck and usually located adjacent that end of the collecting container which is remote from the load hopper. After that the lowermost end wall of the inclined, filled container is opened and the refuse is fed out through the opening of the wall.
In other refuse trucks of the prior art, whose collecting containers are provided with pivotable legs, the containers after having been filled are first lifted after which the legs are swung down. Subsequently the container is freed from its lifting means and lowered, so that it will rest upon the ground with its legs, free from the refuse truck which can now be provided with a new, empty container.
In each of these two cases the garbage string which extends from the load hopper into the collecting container is ruptured or cut off at the raising or pivoting up of the collecting container. During this step it is almost unavoidable that some refuse comes loose and falls down to the ground.